tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Turnaround
Turnaround is the first official episode of Red Life. It debuted in Canada and in the US three months after. Plot Trina wake up and gets ready for school. She soon finds that some of her hair is stuck in her braces, forcing her to rip it out (her brother took all of the knives and scissors for a concert). Wanting to dress the wound, she rushes to the bathroom but slips and falls down the stairs. Knowing how little time she has to get to school, she looks for something quick to eat and grabs an apple, but soon learns that it's rotten. She dashes out of the house but she falls into an open manhole (thanks to the negligence of a maintenance worker. Within time, she barely makes it to class. While sitting, she slowly dozes off and is scolded by Miss Corbis, who asks her questions that she doesn't know the answer to, leading to her getting embarrassed. At lunch, things seem to be going fine, but when she throws her carton of milk towards the trash bin, it lands on Dwight, who proceeds to beat her up. Trina makes it home and falls onto her bed. Believing that things can't get any worse, she receives a phone call from the principal, who tells her that she failed her history exam and might have to repeat the class. Devastated by her string of bad luck, she begins to cry, but stops when she receives another call from Mina. Trina vents about her bad day, and Mina questions how many instances of bad luck she went through today. After revealing them all, Mina tells her about a theory where if one experiences bad luck seven times in a row, they will be granted an equally long string of good luck. Trina laughs off Mina's theory and she accidentally knocks her laptop off of her nightstand, but it lands safely on her mini-carpet. Trina receives another call and it's the principal again. He tells her that there was a mix-up when her test was graded and that she actually passed the test. Realizing that what Mina said was true, she decides to take advantage of her string of good luck. The next day, in Miss Corbis' class, Trina is given a question and she unknowingly answers it correctly, flustering Corbis in the process. Trina stays away from her other classmates in an attempt to conserve the rest of her good luck. At the end of the day, Trina and Mina decide to get a late lunch, and before they could order, Trina is told that she's their 100th customer and is allowed to select from the restaurants secret menu. While eating, Mina brings up that the school dance is coming and that she could use her good luck to ask Nick to go with her. Trina calls Nick, asking if he wants to go and he agrees to do so. She realizes that she only has one last instance of good luck left and she wonders how to use it, but eventually decides to reserve it for when she asks Nick to be her girlfriend. Whilst getting ready for the dance, Trina realizes that the person who arranged the dance is pre-choosing the guests' dates. She rushes over to the school and bumps into Dwight. Fearing that he'll pound her, he instead reveals that he has been suspended for assaulting her and he apologizes for doing so. Trina is disappointed that all of her good luck has been used up, but she then gets an idea. Trina asks if Dwight has encountered six other instances of bad luck and he admits that he has. Trina gets the idea to convince Dwight to get her to the dance and he agrees on the condition that she help convince the principal to revoke Dwight's suspension. The two make it to the dance and Trina meets Nick. The two share a slow dance, but it turns sour when Nick dumps a barrel of trash on her. Corey shows up and reveals that he convinced Nick to take her to the dance so he could embarrass her in front of the school. Infuriated and disheartened, Trina proclaims that she has always been a victim of bad luck and that Corey has taken away everything she had to lose. Trina proceeds to storm out of the gym with tears in her eyes. Dwight approaches Nick and Corey and he proceeds to beat them up. Dwight goes outside to check on Trina, who is still crying. He informs her that someone wants to see her inside, and she goes in, where David is waiting for her, carrying a stray flower. He says that he's aware that Trina has been having a bad couple of days, and he shows her the beaten bodies of Nick and Corey. Happy that things have been evened out, the two share a dance. Trivia * Trina has a poster for Star Vs. The Forces of Evil in her room and a Buzz Lightyear action figure. Likewise, Mina has a poster containing Bill Cipher over her bed and a miniature figurine of Lloyd from Lloyd in Space. * The people waiting in line at Greasnomo's are characters from various Disney cartoons, notably Gravity Falls, The Weekenders, Pepper Ann, Disney's Doug, Star Vs. The Forces of Evil, Kim Possible, The Replacements, Phineas and Ferb and Nightmare Ned. * The meal Trina and Mina receives is based on an actual food item, The Flying Dutchman, which is part of the secret menu at In and Out Burger. * The plot for this episode is loosely based on an unknown short story. * Song featured: Lost by Morrissey